Shinigami's Lament
by Killercloud
Summary: Naruto. Child of Prophecy. A legend in its own right, however due to the untimely intervention of the Kyuubi, and the Shinigami he was left Orphaned. Now the Shinigami comes to pay back what is owed. Watch as Naruto grows into something more than anyone, God or Mortal could have imagined. Strong Naruto. Alternate History.
1. Prologue One: Divine Presence

Konoha, a shinobi village well known for its incredible forces, and defenses that would alert them to any intruder. It was a fortress of a city, and few would ever be able to pierce its walls. It had been eight years since the village had faced annihilation at the hands of the most powerful of the nine tailed beasts. The moon shined down in a dim crest, just enough to illuminate the streets for the few people who were out at this time, so close to curfew. The gate guards had already sealed the gates at sundown, but still it did not stop Konoha's most recent visitor from slipping in like a shadow on the cool night.

No one seemed to notice the cloaked figure as it walked the streets of Konoha, the rushing water seemed to hush in his presence, and all those who would see him merely ignored his presence as if it was never there. The Anbu assigned to guard the Hokage's home were unable to even see the man as he stepped through the defensive seal work, and all the barriers around the Sarutobi estate. There was no pause in the man's stride as he invaded the most secure home in Konoha, save perhaps one or two others.

The owner of the clan house, and eldest active shinobi in Konoha's military had yet to rest that evening, his aged face was furrowed in concentration, looking through his special remote viewing crystal, still looking for a particular missing child. Normally the Hokage would be above such a thing, but this child was far more important than any other that had been orphaned seven years ago. It was only with years of experience, and his prodigal skill even in his advanced age that he was even aware of the man as he silently entered the room phasing through the floor like a ghost.

Sarutobi immediately pressed a seal that would alert the Anbu nearby, and place a hand upon a ninja-to that he kept near his desk. Still when a moment passed and his guardians remained as if they had not been called at all, and the blade glued to its sheath as if fused to it. Sarutobi's breath left his lips slowly. He might have been old and unguarded but he was still the most powerful ninjutsu user in the world. Still the figure before him made his blood run cold, even as it pulled back its hood to reveal a porcelain mask, contoured in the face of a demon. It was a sight that the aged Kage would never forget.

"**Sarutobi Hiruzen, son of Sasuke. Do you know who I am**?" the voice was deep, but more menacing that grating, and it made the elder man's heart jump in his chest. It was as if he was faced with death itself, such was the oppressive force of the man's presence once revealed to him. "**No, I would assume not. Even if your body does. Your mind denies the truth. I have come, Sarutobi. Thy bell hast yet to be rung, so relax. Your years are not yet over.**"

"My…years…you mean…no. You could not be…Shinigami?" the eldest warrior of the Konoha military whispered as if he was crossing himself the very words, and the figure held out a hand, and slowly the shadows materialized into a grim looking blade, a sword that screamed of the innumerable lives it had taken. The dim light seemed to be drawn towards the edge of the tainted sword, before it once again disappeared into the shadows.

"**Oh, you are wise for a mortal. Most continue to deny the truth, but I suppose you have come close to my embrace many times, it would leave a mark of my presence upon you. Still, we waste time, and mine upon your mortal coil is far more limited than thy own. I have come because of a grievous breach of contract.**" The Death God declared in his stoic, but still rather gruff tone. The Hokage's face screwed up in confusion, and in his eyes a deep, and primal terror was unleashed.

"C-Contract. I do not know of…"

"**Do not claim ignorance, nor fault. That is mine. The contract is the one bound over the soul of the Kyuubi. I cannot abide by the terms that have been shifted so dramatically, you see as a tailed beast, the Kyuubi's chakra will regenerate to its full nature, thus what I took would become nothing. The cost was paid, but nothing was given. The terms of my contract are very strict, thus I am bound to fulfill something in exchange…**" then suddenly the countenance of the Shinigami became something darker, and more vile than anything a man could hope to produce, even the presence of the Kyuubi seemed pale before the glaring eyes of the Shinigami. He reached out and the air screamed at the contact as the figure merely tapped the crystal and the image blurred through images, all long past. A smiling baby, suddenly forced into harsh containment within an orphanage that never wanted him, with hatred hanging over the young blonde's head. More and more images flashed moving through the child's life so far, until it paused over a dim, nearly dark room. Hiccups and cries filled it, a raw voice hoping for help, pleading for safety before a figure closes the door, and the last of the light in the room. Locks slammed into place with a loud snap sound. Then the crystal was black, only soft whimpers fill the air, before the Shinigami's touch was removed and the crystal was removed from the scene and replaced to where the orb had been viewing previously.

"What…no. Where was that?" Sarutobi's face was hard as he stared at the Shinigami, challenging the divine being to ignore his words. The Shinigami was impressed by the man's determination, and even more by his spirit. Still the being had a deal to complete so he would do so with the best of his power, and for now that meant defying one of the few people who had the potential to call upon his strength in the world.

"**No. I cannot speak of it. That is beyond my station here, but be certain that if you do not act soon, I will come to reap the charge that I had come to assist.**" The being paused at Sarutobi's expression of shock, but did not allow him to disgrace himself by interrupting. "**I have come instead to urge you to help the boy, and to find him and heal his heart. The darkness within it is far deeper than his eyes and smiles belay. I fear for the child that I have come to defend, might instead use my gifts to rend the balance further asunder than if I'd left it as it was.**" Sarutobi shook his head slowly, and leaned back into his chair a sigh of sadness, and helplessness escaping his lips.

"I can't. I have tried, but the council has more power over the civilians, not that many of them would want to adopt young Naruto. Though many of the Shinobi clans claim the desire to help the boy, but still the council reminds them, as a special interest no clan can claim him legally. Worse the civilians would condemn any non-clan shinobi as bad as the boy. I've tried, kami help me, I've tried."

"**The boy's Godfather? His Father's once favored student? What of them, I doubt-**"

"I told them the boy died at birth, and his appearance is merely a side effect of the sealing." Silence filled the air, and suddenly the presence lifted its heavy aura.

"**It matters not. I have blessed the boy, and with or without you…his destiny will be great as his parents intended for him. Such is my repayment for the souls I claimed. You will have to decide what is most important to you in the end. I merely came to fulfill a request from the sealer. A message has been passed on from the grave. Protect him, or deny him. The prophecy will be certain either way.**" His piece given, the figure melted into the darkness, a receding shadow on the long and quiet night. Sarutobi felt his blood still pounding in his veins, before his personal guard appeared in the room, all alert and on guard. Sarutobi's Ninja-to was now in his hand, though it had not been a moment before, and it gleamed with blood.

"Anbu! This is now a priority one order. Find Uzumaki Naruto, he has been locked up in a building in the third district, assume a shinobi residence that has been recently vacated." The Anbu were surprised, but went off anyway unwilling to draw the ire of the angered Kage. The Shinigami had underestimated Sarutobi's ability to glean the information he would need from the dim image, and now the young shinobi would be returned from his long disappearance. Still the other words that had been spoken by the God bothered him, but he couldn't just undo everything…it would ruin his people's moral especially if he told his one time student. Of course then Sarutobi might meet his maker even sooner. So many complications, so much trouble, so many mistakes. Still he'd caused more of it than he'd like to admit. It was only then he noticed the light feeling of liquid flowing down his cheek, and upon gazing at a mirror, he knew exactly from where his blade had drawn the blood it had so hungered for, and tears mixed the blood that slowly fell to the floor as a man's mistakes were all forced before him.

[_The Next Morning_]

Sarutobi was quiet as he finished as much of his morning paperwork, a slim bandage now across his cheek, tinted pink from the bleeding his own blade had caused. Carefully he considered the paths now thrown before him. It'd taken an hour of hardened searching, but the young blond had been found. The abuses were terrible, and they violated more than many would consider possible. So, merely asking him to recount the time he'd spent under his captor's hand was impossible. So he had to take drastic measures, calling in the best of his Anbu Interrogation Department's mind walkers. He was the Clan Head of the Yamanaka, a gentle man named Inoichi whose own daughter was little more than a scant bit older younger than the boy. Hours had passed and the accounts from Yamanaka Inoichi had been coming in slowly. Though the Hokage trusted that it was as he could place them to page, though he had to take breaks between sessions due to the extreme and emotional memories that the weeks the young blonde had been missed were focused upon his far more formidable but still human mind. Sarutobi was sickened that one of his own could perform such depravations, but the evidence was there. Then came the problem of making the arrest on the offender himself. The man had left of a long term mission that would take several months before he'd return to the village, if he returned at all.

'_What do I do? I can have him put through intense therapy, but it would likely take years to get him back to a more stable frame of self. He's only seven years old, by the gods, even if that technique…'_ The older man frowned as he flipped the most recent report closed, and let out a slow sigh. These kinds of events were terrible, and the rumors would be almost, if not more, devastating then the truth. Still the problem persisted in his mind, as he rolled it over slowly, he had to take care as to what exactly he did from this moment on. He was almost certain of the path he'd be forced to take, but there was another side to it, and that was to identify someone that could handle it. Then there were the other problems from just a few nights previous, and the 'betrayal' of one of his most loyal of soldiers. Truly troubled times were ahead of him.

"Hokage-sama." Sarutobi was startled by the voice that broke the silence, but he didn't show it openly. Before him was a porcelain masked man, there was nothing upon the mask except for a single slash of red across the brow. Slowly he stepped forwards and kneeled calmly before the Kage awaiting permission to give his report. Sarutobi's veins felt chilled, looking over the figure in front of him was even more startling than the events of the few days that had just passed him by.

"Report. Watcher." The masked man stood, and Sarutobi's keen eyes washed over the posture and form of the man as he removed the scroll from it holster and placed it calmly before him. Sarutobi usually received verbal reports from missions like Watcher's, but was more intrigued with the contents than this strange change in the usual protocol.

"The Commander suggested the report be given in this code, stating you would prefer the information within to remain between the two of you. I did not object of course, sir." Sarutobi wondered at that, but didn't express it. The current Watcher, Tracker, and Keeper were each handpicked by his successor, and as per protocol their identities were erased, then they took on the most sacred of duties. There was a shrine that Konoha had been founded around, its location seeped chakra, and allowed for the cultivation of the environment that his master the First Hokage had performed. There was more of course, including the higher rate of children born with the potential to awaken their inner life force, and use their chakra properly. So since the foundation these three designations have existed, elite of the elite, and trusted beyond the pale. Even Sarutobi did not know the identity of the three current figures who wore the masks. Then his eyes glanced down to the code, and found it was in a complex form that his sensei had developed and shared with few. Sarutobi thought that all but his teammates and himself who knew the code had passed on, apparently he'd been incorrect.

"I see. You do not need to remain Watcher. I will read the report in time, thank you for your continued work." The masked man nodded, and spun on his heels and then stepped to the doorway, and touched the handle but paused for a moment.

"Until next time, Hokage-sama." Then the door opened and another man stepped through, Watcher had disappeared in the same way that all of his predecessors had. Completely mysterious, and traceless as they were meant to do when they left back to their post near the Shrine. Sarutobi suspected a time-space ninjutsu, but had never asked about it. The man who entered had the countenance of a man betrayed, angered, and ready to blow. His eyes were that of a predator, and Sarutobi could feel that it took all of the man's prodigious self-control to not do something rash with all the pent up emotion the retired Jonin was holding in. The man was an accomplished doctor, medical ninja, and had attained several war accommodations, well known for self-control, and skill of near Kage level. He was on a list of people that might have become the Fourth Hokage. Even now he was on the possible list of successors due to his skill and willpower, but Sarutobi knew the man was not Kage material beyond pure skill, and force of will. This man was not a leader; he didn't have the charisma to lead a nation. A team of trained warriors, certainly, but not a realm the likes of Konoha.

"Ah, Yasuke-san. I didn't expect a meeting-"

"Do not patronize me, Sarutobi." The man's words were sharp, and curt. Interrupting the Hokage without pausing to consider the action at all. Yasuke Surisaki was not a man to be disrespectful, nor had he ever called the Hokage by his name as long as he'd been acquainted with the Hokage. So, in this case it was probably something that even Sarutobi couldn't fathom that angered the man, as in his entire time knowing the man he'd never spoken to him as such once.

"I do not know-"

"He has a son. You never told me. You thought I wouldn't ever know? Do I look blind Sarutobi?" Yasuke interrupted again, but this time was brought to heel by the sudden dread that suddenly filled his chest. Still he glared down at the seemingly grandfatherly man, but the look in the Kage's eyes were anything but grandfatherly.

"Whom, do you speak of Yasuke?" This time the words Sarutobi spoke seemed to dare the younger man to interrupt him.

"I've seen his son, I was asked to be his physician in place of Koshitomo-san who was ill." Sarutobi's chest tightened, as he listened to those words. Koshitomo was the name of the doctor who was Naruto's physician, as to avoid such problems, as well as prevent the endangerment of his life from the staff of the hospital staff. Still, he was supposed to be notified of such changes, and direct the next chosen doctor to Naruto. This breach was…unprecedented. It was obvious, that something or someone had interfered and forced this meeting.

"I am sorry, but you are merely overreacting. The event of the sealing imprinted something of a mirror of the Fourth's appearance on the boy. Nothing more."

"If I was still an active member of the military I would be forced to accept that, and be forced to let it go. As a civilian…do you take me for a fool? I am a master healer, Sarutobi. I healed that boy's father more times than I can count. I'd even checked over his mother once, or twice during her pregnancy. Do you think I am blind? That I can't see the truth? Naruto Namikaze didn't die in the womb, killed by the escape of the Kyuubi. The chosen child wasn't instead granted his name in appreciation for his sacrifice. No! That boy! That sacrifice is Naruto Namikaze!" Yasuke huffed, and clenched his teeth in both pain and rage. Another reason the man would never become a Kage. In a mission, just before the attack of the Kyuubi he'd been struck by a deadly poison. There was no way to reverse the damage, but thanks to his own skills, and the anti-venoms he'd been on at the time, the damage had been contained. Though his life was drastically shortened to the point that it was almost certain that he would die in the next couple years now, and that was hopeful. The last living member of Team Jiraiya, the last of Minato's teammates was dying and not even Tsunade could help him, if she wanted to.

"I see. I can see what you are about to ask me. I am sorry, but with your health I cannot let you adopt him. If you did, and when you passed it would merely scar him further. I am sorry, I am even sorrier you had to learn like this. You must understand, I've only done it to protect the boy until the time is right." Yasuke's face was screwed up in thought, and Sarutobi wondered whether the man was planning to do something foolish.

"I see. Then I would like to do something else." To this, Sarutobi's brow rose and he readied himself to listen to a story that he would come to either fear, or appreciate in the coming days. So with the clipped tone of a man who had little patience left he spoke simply.

"Explain. Yasuke, and we will work on it." His eyes met the man before him, and for a moment the tension seemed to be thicker than ever, before he finally relented, and slowly began to explain his ideas, and Sarutobi's lips unconsciously curled in satisfaction.

[_Anbu Headquarters Building Three: Hospital]_

Inoichi sighed over the cup of burning hot coffee, looking down into his own reflection in the dark liquid. The room was bright and warm but nevertheless he could still feel the creeping chill of a steel table, and hard metal restraints and a room barely lit except for the crack of light from under the doorway. He was considered the best of his Clan for many reasons, one being his ability to withstand the echoes of a mind warped, or damaged, but the other reason was his ability to connect to a person's memories and experience them. It made him able to give exact reports, and there were few ways short of death to prevent him from reading someone's mind if he could lay a hand to their brow. Then there were nights like tonight, where the two abilities seemed to work against one another. He had decades of practice and control, years of seeing some of the most perverse, and disturbed things man could conceive. Still what the child in the room behind him had suffered brought his entire life to a halt. He wanted to go home, he wanted to hold his daughter and wife to him and make sure something like this could never happen to them. His tired eyes glanced back to the door, and he sighed.

"If I do that…" he felt the guilt that the monster that had so happily hurt that sunny child should have held. The man had lured the child in with promises of love, and family. Inoichi rubbed his eyes to keep from another emotional outburst, and sighed sitting back and taking a long sip from the mug. It was only the heat of the coffee that was keeping him grounded at this point. The sound of a door closing brought his attention to the pair of interrogators that had some kind of interest to this case. One of course was the Vice Head of the Anbu Interrogation Department's Third Section. Ibiki Morino. The man was usually very reserved, and never let cases like this get to him but Inoichi always could read well beneath the man's façade. He was no less angered than the Hokage himself, more so, if you considered his past. The other was one of the most violent, and desperate women he'd ever met. She was the apprentice of the Sannin Orochimaru, and a Special Jonin herself. Though the Sannin's betrayal had tarnished his name, it also dragged her own through the mud just as violently. Inoichi remembered to tatters that her mind had been left in by the man's actions, and he was sickened by the man's insanity. Though her presence was one that he expected less than Ibiki's, the methods that had been used here, they of course called out to her.

"You look like shit, sir." She drawled out the last word, and he knew that despite outranking her, he didn't have her respect. Not that he could blame her, after all. He'd failed her just a year ago, when not two years ago he'd failed her, and the Hokage in finding out what happened during the defection. Ibiki merely nodded in agreement, a great show of concern for the man who was considered to be made of ice and stone by many of his juniors. Of course, Inoichi was anything but a Junior to the man, but still he smiled slimly at the sentiment anyway.

"Yes, I suppose I do. It's a mess in that head, and nothing was as it was supposed to be." Inoichi remarked setting the mug down on the reports from the orphanage that the child had been living in for the past seven years. The man's eyes were hard for a moment as he looked to the papers he now used as a coaster.

"Rarely is, that's why they need people like you-" Ibiki began, making Inoichi glance to the man, whose gruff tone was a stark contrast to the much lighter voice of the previous speakers. "-and me. We are the ones who find the consistency in the random messes they give us." Inoichi nodded before moving his mug to show Ibiki the coffee stained reports from the orphanage that he'd reviewed before delving into the young Jinchuriki's mind.

"So, where is the inconsistency there?" he asked in a sagely manner, letting the man's eyes wander the page before holding them back out for Inoichi to take and return to their new position as a coaster. Ibiki's face was scrunched up in concentration, before shaking his head.

"It all seemed to match up, nothing was out of place. It matches the other reports I've seen as well, so…what is the inconsistency?"

"These pages paint the image of a dull mind, and foolish, wild child. One who is unable to taught a thing, but I've seen his mind. It is not wild, or dull. It is sharp, and strong. A structure, a full sewer network. I am sure you can understand what that would mean." Inoichi relayed to the scared man who showed a moment of shock by the revelation, while the purple haired snake user was merely confused. Luckily Inoichi continued without waiting for questions. "A dull mindscape would be a familiar environment, but even then the details would be poor. His room in orphanage for instance, with shoddy images of favored toys. While a gifted mind could contain their own home, fully detailed, and working appliances." Then he gestured to a window that had hard metal shutters but could be opened, if it was desired. "Then there are true geniuses. Like Shikaku, whose mind is a perfect replica of Konoha, and even contains images of people he knows really well. There are still limitations, but it's an amazing thing. Naruto's mind, is closer to Shikaku's than mine or anyone else I've ever seen, but at the same time there is something that frightens me about it." With this the man paused, and looked down to his coffee cup again.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense! Spit it out." The purple haired Special Jonin demanded.

"I saw a ladder, and a light coming from above…despite exploring one of the most detailed, and intricate minds I've ever seen…there might have been more…no. There had to be more up that ladder…and that alone terrifies me like nothing else." With that Inoichi stood, and walked to the door coffee in hand. "I can't say for sure, but I think we all need to watch this boy. Something amazing might follow him." Then with that said he walked into the room, to continue delving into the mindscape of a wounded child. The two interrogators were left to ponder, and consider his words in their own way. All the while a single shadowy figure disappeared; back to report to his true master.

[_Hokage's Office: Night_]

Sarutobi was working another late night, as he looked over the pictures taken of the damage to the young would-be Shinobi he was also worried of another problem that arose that was equally unexpected. Still his personal guards had already moved on for the night, taking a defensive position from the area rather than within the building that was now mostly sealed. He wanted to stop being the commander of this village now more than ever. The things that had to be sacrificed to do the right thing in the eyes of the powerful were almost too distasteful for him to handle.

"Hokage-sama. The daily reports from the Anbu are in. I've found an interesting case or two. I also have begun to close in on the leak in our security in the fourth sector. I think it may, in fact be connected to the rash of disappearances that we've been seeing in the past few weeks. Nothing solid however yet. I will of course keep you updated." The voice of the only man currently authorized to be in the Hokage's presence in the tower at this time of night spoke calmly, placing another folder upon the desk. Sarutobi did not even look at it, but instead glanced up to the porcelain mask, with the appearance of a vicious dragon upon it. This was the Anbu Commander, second only in the chain of commander to the Hokage himself. All Anbu Commander's had taken up the mask, Dragon, and became the legend. Some he heard say that the Anbu Commander had never changed, it was one immortal shadow of death that held no remorse, and served the Hokage for sustenance. It was true that the advancement to one becoming the Anbu Commander was silent, and even more so, isolating but it was needed.

"Very good. I assume you've had a chance to look into the special interest as well." Dragon nodded in response to the Hokage's words, and stood more at ease.

"I think that what you recommended would be best. Then perhaps with time, and some reinforcement we could modify, and with time remove the implement." Dragon spoke coolly, his voice smooth and unchanging as if discussing the weather and not someone's very future. "I do, however disagree on several things I have heard. The records are also becoming further circumspect. I have now seen the child's body, and if the reports were true, a more lethargic, or perhaps sickly body would be laying in that bed. I think that we should have an evaluation sent to the Academy. Perhaps it's time to ask the Lady Genkido to step down from her duties as Headmistress, and consider the options of replacement."

Sarutobi stroked his chin, and frowned. If it were any other of his Anbu he'd be concerned of emotional distress clouding their mind, as the boy's condition was harrowing. Though in Dragon's case that would be pointless, and even perhaps seen as an insult to the man; even Danzo's old Root agents would've strived for the emotional control possessed by Dragon. "I see, that is something to look into then, though I hope there are no signs of the teachers, and staff tampering with his education as well."

"Unlikely but I understand your concern. Then there is the matter of the…Incident."

"Ah. I assumed you would bring this up soon." Sarutobi's voice strained as he grew wearier of the way things were again stacking up.

"Indeed. I want to know when I should plan to…complete the mission." Dragon spoke with a gentle pause to consider how to word the idea to his commander.

"I-wait. Complete? No, no. That…that will not be needed." Sarutobi stumbled over the bluntness of his subordinate, and one of the few informed of the truth of the matter. The unexpected deviation from the plan.

"Sir, if she were to revert, or stumble upon her old memories-" Dragon began, but was swift cut off by his commander.

"I've considered this, and no matter how many probes, medical exams, or attempts to end whatever has been done, there is no sign of the woman she once was. Though her new persona is…strange at best."

"I see. While I believe we should solve the problem once and for all. I will as always defer to your wisdom." Sarutobi unconsciously frowned at the words unsaid, which he figured were something like, 'and I will point it out when you prove to have been mistaken.' Such confidence in his ways was both a boon, and a curse for the aged Hokage who sometimes wished Kakashi had the job instead. '_At least we could talk about Jiraiya's latest release rather than all this drama, and heartache._'

"Dismissed Dragon, and thank you for the reports. I will of course inform you of my thoughts at the staff meeting in the morning." The Hokage finished, and Dragon nodded before signing his salute.

"Very well, sir. Thank you." Then he slipped into the darkness and was gone, a shadow on the wind.

Sarutobi turned towards the dark window that looked over the dimly light village, with bright stars of light cascading through the quiet village illuminating the homes and walkways but to him it was merely a reminder of his duty. This was his home, and his charge. Soon enough however, he would bring about the instrument of its change, for better or worse.

[_Konoha Forest: Edge of Fire Country_]

That night the darkness seemed to grip at the heels of the pair of shinobi that bounced through the trees, each one was as silent as a whisper and cloaked in black cloaks flowing in the air around them hiding their faces as they moved. Underneath one of the cloaks was a set of recently cleaned Anbu armor and equipment. The other wore typical Jonin gear, and held a large scroll about a third of the size of the forbidden scroll under his arm. They were on the run from Hunter Ninja who would be on their trails for unrelated crimes. Each was set up through a contact that happened to have them meet in the same place. The each stopped as a pair of figures stood on a plateau that served as a natural border between the Fire Country and Wind Country. The figures were surrendered by several corpses, Hunter Ninja most predominate among them. Some from Konoha, some from Suna, and one sliced headband was even from Kumo. Some were merely border patrols, missing ninja looking for a bounty, and who knows what else but one thing was for certain. None were alive. To the approaching pair, the way they had died, and the spray of the blood showed that not one of the fallen had managed to get within three meters of the two hooded men.

The two running ninja came to a slow stop, before one of the figures stepped up a swirled mask covering his face with only a single eye opening on it. "So you've arrived then." the masked figure turned back to look at the other hooded man. "I will take mine then, and you yours. Till the next time we meet then, Seeker of Knowledge." The figure waved and then turned back to the new arrivals. "Come. Itachi. Time is short, and we have much to do." Then, without pause the pair disappeared, swirling away into thin air before the Ex-Anbu could even speak a word. Leaving the man in Jonin apparel, walking over the corpses, and handing over the scroll he held nestled against him to the second figure.

"As I promised master, this is what you asked for." The man gave a bow, and in the glimmering moonlight, he could see his master's pale face, a devil's sneer across it. The hooded man smiled, and stowed the scroll away with a quick motion.

"Kukuku, excellent. I was almost of out the materials I needed. You've done well, Junta-kun." Then he held out a much smaller scroll, which the Jonin took happily and the hooded man stepped past him back towards the village. "That will tell you were to go, and whom to speak with. The future burns bright for you. Minru Junta."

"Thank you! Thank you! I will see you again, and I promise I will not fail you, Orochimaru-sama!" then the man was running again, towards the base he'd been directed towards. The Snake Sannin sneered in pleasure glancing back towards the horizon before he disappeared into the night like a fleeting shadow. Slowly a slithering shadow began to slip between the bodies and one by one devoured them, leaving the plateau clean of any sign that the corpses had ever been there in only a scant few minutes. In the silent night a pleased hiss, and puff of smoke was the only signs the starlit snake had ever been there.

_**Naruto: A Shinigami's Lament**_

_Disclaimer: The author does not own Naruto._

_-End Prologue One_

Author [Talking in a dark room, features hidden behind the screen of their computer]: Hello there everyone. Welcome to the remake of my story Shinigami's Folly, some time ago I decided to go back and try to fix some of the early problems with my story. I quick saw the errors, and writing problems I felt that held me back pile up, and I couldn't take it. So in the end I decided to retell the story in a better, more linear and less…jumpy way. There will be less Segway's to other characters, and the only breaks will be for other reasons entirely. This is a different, but similar story. Though the similarities are there, the details will be different. So new readers and old will get a kick out of it. Also every 'sixth' chapter will instead be a Shinigami's Side Story, which maybe shorter than a regular chapter, but will focus on the other side of this story without jumping around to it in the regular flow. Ignoring these chapters will not ruin your experience, and are merely for exposition's sake and to tell another story all at once.

Shinigami [Staring at crowd with his menacing mask]: My story will be the best, no need to read the rest of it. No doubt.

Author [Coughs, and shoves the Shinigami from the scene]: Right. Well, as you can see. This is not the only prologue chapter. There will be at least one other, perhaps a third. I wanted to give more detail to the interactions between Naruto, and the events around him, and how they will change him (and the general changes to the story prior the start of the series). After the Prologues, we will have a Shinigami's Side Story. Then Chapter One. Excluding the side stories I am going to try for a five thousand total word minimum per chapter. I will say, this is not the same story. I am going to be doing several different things. Either way, new reader, or veteran. I welcome you to the story. I hope to have few Author's notes throughout the story, though there may be some in the Side Stories.

_Naruto: A Shinigami's Lament_

Primary Genre (Prevalent Theme): Action/Adventure.

Secondary Genres (Reoccurring, or Important Themes): Relationships (Romantic and Otherwise), Drama, Supernatural/Fantasy (Gods are active behind the scenes, and other non-canon mystical beings), Choice.

Other Genres (Themes that show up, but are not central): Angst/Dark Fic, Humor.

Pairings: None. Not to say there will not be relationships, but they will be more fluid like real life. Final Pairings will eventually be announced. (Though, In the meantime, send me reviews stating pairings you'd like to see explored. I'll try to see what I can do, but don't expect every suggestion to happen immediately, or at all.)

Rating M: There will be no lemons in this story, but there will be alternate chapters with the full lemons posted elsewhere. There will be a link in each chapter that a Lemon scene was written in, for where to find it. This list will also be added to my profile.


	2. Prologue Two: Better Days

Sarutobi smiled as he walked the halls of the academy, an institution that he had spent years forging and maintaining. He had at one time hoped to retire to becoming the headmaster here, though the death of his successor had dashed that dream readily. Still, he'd become more diligent in the past year since his experience with Death itself, weeding out malignant personnel from the teaching and administrative staff. Slowly he watched as subjects such as previously required courses such as flower arranging, and economic studies were repurposed into far more important courses. Kunoichi studies and the history of the Elemental Nations were far more important for the young would be ninja than the previous courses. Still he felt that there was much more to do, even as he looked on to the students through the window of one classroom as he passed by.

The world had been pulled out from under the older man over the past year. Slowly he'd been forced to take a hand in several things he had left to those he believed he could trust but quickly found that they had completely abused his trust. So now he had been taking things back into his own hands. Though he was still one man, and the council still represented a significant power in the village, he had through his experience, and his own methods returned control of several vital resources to his own hands. He had to be creative however, when it came to more than one subject especially those concerning the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. So he had done several minor things, which opened doors for others to go as they please around the boy. A door closed softly as an a fellow older male locked the door, his fluffy grey beard was unkempt in comparison to the Hokage's sharply maintained appearance, even his clothes were in a state of disarray.

"Ah. Headmaster Kodoma. How is the new position treating you?" Sarutobi asked the man, who turned a tired expression on the Hokage; the Headmaster's gaze was almost unbearably weary, before he turned his head looking towards a classroom.

"Being Headmaster is a tiring experience, but the children are learning, and happy. There are still those here who may need to be reviewed, but I will be on the lookout for them. Other than that…I need to know, how you do it?" the man known as Kodoma asked, his old face scrunched up with hope for an answer.

"Do…what exactly?"

"Deal with…the great enemy. The fiercest foe in the Elemental Nations…" Sarutobi was beginning to wonder at the man's words, neither he, nor Kodoma had seen active battle since the battle against the Kyuubi. "…the paperwork. There is more of it now than when I had to grade papers!"

Sarutobi's expression took on a dour look for a moment, as the image of his desk seemed to consume his mind's eye for a long moment. "Perseverance my friend. Perseverance and a bit of procrastination." Then the two elder men shared a momentary chuckle, before each one exhaled a loud sigh of despair at the knowledge of being beaten by a stack of paper. It was then that a trio of Anbu walked up to the Hokage and gave a half bow.

"Sir, we were finally able to apprehend the targets." The trio's leader said, but you could almost pick up on the slightly breathless quality to his voice as the other two brought forward their charges. One was a sunny blond haired boy of about eight years in his little frame, with bright blue eyes whose expression was one of embarrassed, but genuine entertainment. The two aged adults almost felt the need to ask if he was embarrassed about what he'd done, or merely being caught for it.

The other was a dark haired boy, with even darker eyes. His expression was stoic, but still neither spoke in the hallway to give the other away. Still even a civilian could tell they had been scuffling, or perhaps sparing somewhere else. Each had a roughed up appearance about them, and it brought a pulsing pain to the Hokage's head. "Naruto. Sasuke." Sarutobi started before looking to the Anbu in charge of the group. "Monkey, where did you find them this time?"

"We began pursuit at Training Ground Three. We apprehended them…" the other Anbu all shifted uncomfortably as the Captain continued. "…outside the gate to the academy, sir." Sarutobi and Kodoma each looked a moment away from slapping themselves from the sheer stupidity they'd just heard. Three **trained** elite, counter-stealth agents. All out ran, by two eight year old ninja prospects. Though, the two boys were considerably further along in their studies than any of the other students in their year, and the fact that the three Anbu obviously underestimated them. Still, it left Sarutobi to constantly wonder who had to be tutoring the boys outside of the curriculum. However, only Sasuke managed to keep an elite ranking in the actual scores in the academy structure, while his accomplice Naruto had uncannily dropped to just barely passing, the dead last in his entire class.

"I see. You three will escort them to Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei, in classroom thirteen. Then await me at my office." The three nodded and moved to take the children as ordered. The two elders watched before they continued on, speaking of lighter subjects, their minds pushing work to the side for a moment and just allowing themselves a moment away from their responsibilities.

With the boys back in class, it was easy to spot bored looking blond with a glazed look as the teacher spoke. It was like he had heard the entire lecture already. He wanted something more exciting, and so did many of the young would be ninja. Naruto knew that he needed to graduate with this class. Whether it was the proud Hyuuga ice princess, the confident Inuzaka scion, the stoic Aburame heir, or the inseparable Nara and Akimichi heirs… they all made this year an important one to Naruto as all of these people would be able forge strong teams and would make a big difference in village proper. Of course there was a civilian or two with potential, but nothing in league with say…his rival. The so called 'Last Uchiha' himself (Though they meant the last pure blooded, loyal Uchiha, but Naruto didn't bother to correct most people on such things.) Sasuke Uchiha. They occasionally skipped class to spare, especially when they knew it was something they already knew. It didn't help that Naruto tended to pull a prank or two as well…so they'd end up practicing their stealth and speed as they were chased. They'd been caught easily at first, but of course they each learned quickly. Of course there was one last heir to a noble clan in the class, but she wasn't something as distant as an idea to the boy, nor was she as violent as a rival.

He didn't dare glance in her direction, or acknowledge her at the moment. She would notice, and with how he'd been acting the past few days, she probably would be rather angry with him. "Naruto! Are you awake in there?" the soft voice of the platinum blond came from his right, as Naruto was stirred from his thoughts by his oldest friend's words.

He glanced over to her, forgetting to try to maintain his distance; still the movement was slight as to not gain the attention of the two teachers in their class. He merely gave her his usual confident smile, and her face went slack. Oh boy, he was going to get it later. She hated how poorly he did in class, and made it her job to motivate him. Then there were his attempts at avoiding her the past week. He wished she'd just jump on the Uchiha bandwagon, and leave him to a moment's peace and not have to deal with...

An image of his friend amongst the crazed girls that fought over the dark haired boy made his spine quiver in terror, as her temper would become even more dangerous to him, or as Shikamaru would grumble 'troublesome', than it already was.

The young blond boy grumbled as he imagined his fate this afternoon, and sighed quietly. 'Oh by the Will, this whole situation couldn't get any worse.' He thought in annoyance, as he attempted to look at least slightly interested in his sensei's lecture, to try to avoid the other blonde's wrath while in the classroom. Still the way she was glaring out of the corner of her eye made him sweat more. 'Nope, no way it could get worse…'

Exactly one year after his recovery from being abducted, he would eat his own words.

_**Naruto: A Shinigami's Lament**_

_Disclaimer: The author does not own Naruto._

Yamanaka Inoichi released a long tired sigh leaning his face into his palm gazing off towards one of the flower pots on his store's counter. Slowly he allowed his gaze to drift to the man standing before him, a parent of one of Ino's friends. Ino's birthday was coming up soon, so he'd been planning a party for her. Three weeks of planning ahead just to be certain, of course the current situation only made the man want to melt the man's brain into a soup and see if it made good plant fertilizer. He'd been dealing with this all week, ever since he decided to have the big party for his beloved princess. It would help her to get over the recent family problems they'd had. It was, in fact the very solution to Ino's depression that was now causing him a mild headache, not that he'd place the blame anywhere but on those that dared to complain to him. He wasn't a wise man to bother with pointless things like this.

"-Only a madman would consider it! Don't you see-" The man was still rambling out his complaints, unknowing of his targets ennui towards the subject.

"Sagumo-san."

"-I don't even know what you are thinking-" the man ignored the sounds of Inoichi's voice without even batting an eye, and continued on.

"Sagumo-san."

"-To bring something like that _thing_-erk." finally Sagumo was stopped by the air taking on a deathly chill, his breath catching in his throat, as he gazed at the shinobi (retired), before him he could feel the chill in his blood.

"Sa-gu-mo-san. I think you should take a moment. Reflect on your words before continuing. While you do, I will speak. Understood?" The man nodded slowly, his body too paralyzed to consider any larger movement. "Excellent. This problem you have is obviously with one of my daughter's friends. One whom I have allowed her to be friends with, but you would deny her the right to have both of her friends at her party because of your own petty thoughts on the matter. Normally, I would concede that you are right; you are the one who would know the most about how to raise your daughter. In this case however, I think we need to have a heart to heart." With that Inoichi stood off of the wooden stool he kept behind the counter, and stood tall, looking the man straight in the eye.

"Do you trust the Hokage, Sagumo-san?" The moment passed by, without response. The fear in the man's eyes held his tongue. With a breath he released his anger, allowing his killing intent to wash away. "Answer me, Sagumo-san."

"O-Of course, I trust the H-Hokage." His voice trembled with the after effects of the potent killing intent, but it hadn't been the first time he'd felt it. Being in a shinobi village, Sagumo had been subject to it many times. Shinobi usually couldn't help it, it was merely a reaction brought about by darker emotions. Thus many civilians built up a slight immunity, but to have it thrust upon you like that…was another story all together.

"Good. What about the previous Hokage. The Fourth?" The man nodded vigorously. "How about the Sannin, Jiraiya-sama?" the man nodded a third time.

"Strange then, two of them have seen the work on that seal. Two of them have said that no influence of the Kyuubi exists in the boy. The third _forged_ that seal with his very _life_. Do you think that a Hokage would fail so blatantly? That another would be a fool, and a Sannin be one all at the same time?" Inoichi continued to pressure, and while he didn't know if everything he said was true, he felt that it was true. So he used a powerful interrogation technique. Suggestion.

"N-no! B-But I heard they are all under a demonic spell-" with this Inoichi laughed boldly, he couldn't help it. Each time he heard it, it became more absurd.

"Foolish, what would the Kyuubi gain? If killed it reforms years later at its full power. Sealed away could take decades away from its freedom, and power. What does it gain from this? Why does it not merely use this 'magic' on everyone and make himself adored? Don't you see? It makes no sense. I think you should meet the boy, and give him a chance. I understand your sister died in the attack. I know it hurts still. I lost a lot of family that day, as a Clan Head…I even lost my own father in that battle. Still, you must see him, let him in. He's a good child, if a bit mischievous. He is just a young boy looking for attention. I mean, don't you remember when we were in school together? Remember Taki? His antics to try to get the teachers to focus away from the genius shinobi of our class, don't you remember? Are Naruto's actions really so much worse?" Sagumo's eyes widened, his face slackened as he processed the words that Inoichi had spoken, and slowly tears leaked down the man's face. They were pained tears that he swiped away quickly.

"I-I…will try. I ca-can't forgive that monster…but I-I will let my daughter make her own choices. I will think on what you said. Thank you. Inoichi." The man let out a long breath as he moved to turn. Some would think he'd used some mental jutsu, or technique to change the man's mind. In some ways you could say he had, but not in the way they would think.

"Getsu." Inoichi called out, and the man turned to his one-time schoolmate. The shinobi dropout was surprised by the smile that Inoichi showed him. "Thank you. It's more than most would do for him. He needs friends, or I fear…I fear we will make the monster we all fear out of him." Inoichi's voice was solemn as Sagumo Getsu stared at the platinum blond man. Then wordlessly he left, and Inoichi was again left with his thoughts. To think, a little under a year ago he'd never thought he'd care so much for a child not of his own blood, much less the Kyuubi's vessel. Just under a year ago that had all changed. Inoichi would never forget that day in the Anbu medical ward.

[_Flashback_]

The room was quiet but tension filled it like a miasma, the blond mind walker was leaning on his arms looking at his patient. The man's abilities while rarely needed for such positive means usually left him really drained when they did. The subject was the worst he'd seen as well, and it took its own toll on him. War was dirty, and had this been a veteran of battle, he might have been able to handle it better. In the end though, it was not. It was a child, one that looked eerily like his own daughter in his current state of physical transformation, albeit there were some obvious differences. Inoichi cursed the technique that the boy had created, and cursed the man who'd abused it even more for what he'd made the boy do with it. He was in pain, the memories, and the hypnotic attacks that the vicious shinobi had used were just as dangerous to a mind walker, as they were to the target. This forced Inoichi to take long breaks, even if his own mind could handle the stress, he had to make sure that he didn't fall sway to hypnotic suggestions as well. Even still, Naruto had yet to awaken from his comatose like state, and it made it slightly more eerie to him to see a young woman, who looked so much like an older version of his child daughter, and even more like her recently passed mother to just be…laying there.

The Yamanaka Clan Head, would have passed on this if he had the chance, not due to any malignant feelings towards the victim, rather…this was all tearing open fresh wounds for him. In the end, there was no one better, and no one but him could handle this level of strain anyway. It was a terrible torture, and it was obviously showing on his face. Even the Hokage had suggested he take it slower than he had, but Inoichi was not a man who allowed his personal needs to surpass his patriotism. Still while he looked at the resting form of the young Naruto, in this form dubbed 'Naruko' by his friend's purple haired understudy he could feel the wrenching pain of having sat in a hospital room, looking over a resting blond woman that looking like his wife. Eyes never opening. Breathing slowly, from a steady pace to a raspy weak sound and back again. It was almost like watching the whole ordeal with his late wife all over again. Inoichi cracked. Tears rolled down his cheeks, as the memory of his Isana filled his thoughts and it took everything he had to not completely break down.

"Shh…it's okay mister, no need…to look so sad." A weak, tired but undoubtedly female voice rasped startling Inoichi, as he looked up to the blurry eyes of the young transformed blond. On her face was not pain, or despair, nor hatred, or sadness. No written on every inch, in every pore, and every iota of the faux face that the blond boy bore was only concern for the person before them. Inoichi's eyes widened in shock, no longer at the child's condition but rather their disposition, and attitude after dealing with what was surely a terrifying betrayal. His own pain was washed away at the concern, and the pure feelings the child had despite terrible darkness that filled his very mind at this moment. It was in this moment that every fear, every hate filled remark, and curse he'd ever heard about the child became poison in his heart and he threw it all away, never considering the validity of the hate again.

There was no malice in the blue eyes he now looked into, not even when it was rightfully earned. For once, he conceded that the Hokage's words were right and his were completely wrong. Yes, he believed wrong once, that the boy's hatred would consume him and the monster within would be free in his flesh. In his entire life, he never expected to be so wrong, or happier to be so. In this he saw the boy now, the child that the Hokage cared for as if the child was his own family. The child that several whispered words of praise in hushed tones under the hate, the child who inherited every ounce of the Will of Fire he could hold, and then some more just to be sure. Then with a smile, and look of maturity that Inoichi was sure the child didn't possess, Inoichi's heart melted.

Knowing all this, he knew that the child would be cursed to be alone. No one in the shinobi community could care for the child; the few who tried were crushed under the civilian council's fear, which had consumed them so much that even the Hokage's power had been overwhelmed by the fear, managing the staggering amount of votes to do so. Even amongst the Shinobi there were few who could see the child for being just that. Even he was guilty until these last few days, this only being the final nail in the coffin of that opinion. Still he couldn't hope to adopt the boy to protect him, as a Clan Head it would cause too much strife for one clan to lay claim to a Jinchuriki. So with a pained groan he startled the boy turned girl, and gave her a hug. Every ounce of his fatherly instincts brought them to this moment. "It's okay. It's okay Naruto. You're safe. You're safe."

It took a moment before the child, so afraid of the sudden contact that the blond was frozen in place, began to cry. The fear, pain, and torment were all finally over and it was certain now that the safety that the child felt wasn't another trick. Inoichi's eyes were closed as well, the pain he'd suffered, the darkness suddenly all seemed worth it, as a dozen whispered thanks filled his ears. '_No, thank you. Uzumaki Naruto.'_

[_End Flashback_]

That hadn't been the sole reason, but nothing except for a bit of harmless acts for attention had been done to come close to affecting his choice. Sure he'd become less popular, but no one else in the village was botanist of his skill, nor was there a better mind walker. Not to mention the whole 'Clan Head with friends' thing. His two oldest friends backed him without question, as did the Hokage and thus the Sarutobi clan. He would have little trouble in his life due to his allowance of the boy into his daughter's life. Of course, he worked constantly so that the other parents did not alienate his little angel because of his choice to help her and the young Jinchuriki become friends.

Looking to the clock, Inoichi noted that the school day would be over soon. So then it would come down to the contest of wills between the two stubborn blonds who frequented his home. Would they be coming here soon, or would Naruto's impulsive nature win out, and he'd drag Ino on some adventure, or training method he'd cooked up again. Though lately he'd seen a bit less of the boy, he paid it no mind. Naruto was hard to figure out anyway. Inoichi sighed, and chuckled as he decided it didn't really matter as long as they were safe and happy. So instead his thoughts turned towards dinner, and what to prepare for them when they arrived.

[_Shinobi Academy_]

Naruto frowned as he looked up at Iruka, the man had held him back since he'd been so late to class but had let Sasuke go. He wondered what Sasuke had done to get such special treatment, while as usual he got the rough end of the stick. Mizuki-sensei was nice as usual though, trying to talk Iruka down, and offering to help him with some of the cleaning that was to be done. Naruto merely waved the kinder teacher off, and got to work. He was used to such treatment, and besides…he didn't want to get mixed up with Ino today either. Naruto crossed his arms and smirked as he noted that no one was around. He let out a small breath and slipped over to the door. Closing it and latching it shut, he looked back to the class room. With a long breath he gathered a large amount of his chakra, and two clones appeared next to him, before they got started cleaning.

The young blond looked down at his hands, and clenched them. Thinking back to the lessons he'd learned in the academy, and everything he'd learned in the past year he was floored by the strangeness of it all. Naruto had been training on his own, when he suddenly had the inspiration to try something different. It was like the instructions were just sitting in the back of his head, and within an hour he'd created a solid clone jutsu. It didn't have a name, but it had tons of side benefits. Still they were extremely draining, creating as many as he could in day almost left him unconscious, so he restricted them to no more than two at a time, until he'd been able to bring his reserves up. With that the blond smacked his head, and instead of wasting more time watching his clones clean, he broke into his sensei's desk and found some of the lesson plans and notes within. They usually covered the next couple weeks of lessons in here. Seeing as he didn't exactly get the best wrap with the teaching staff, he took it upon himself to find ways to keep up. That was how the whole thing with Sasuke got started anyway.

Sasuke was a quick learner, and with his determination, he'd helped Naruto push himself. He'd been coming up with so many ideas, that just seemed to blow the academy lesson plan out of the window, but he had to come back to the lesson plan to make sure his ideas still had the right basis. It also helped his other, non-shinobi skills to take notes on these plans for later. Sasuke had also been helpful to contrast Naruto's own experience in the village. It didn't take the young blond to know that the general public disliked him and that it affected those closest to him. Sasuke, being a pragmatic individual also noted that Naruto's monthly expenses were much higher than the dark haired boy's and told him he could use the transformation technique to shop as him. It was merely at first to test his theory, and the young prodigal Uchiha had been proven right when everything Naruto bought at the supermarket had cost him a quarter of the price he'd normally had to pay for half the amount of food. Sasuke gave him a schedule of when he shopped where, on what days. Then proceeded to tell the blond to continue to use his form to conceal himself, and keep healthy.

Naruto shook his head and almost laughed. It had been a strange year, since he woke up in the hospital. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Still, he wasn't slacking anymore, his work ethic was even better, but he also felt like he had so much _experience_. He knew how to fight, and move, and train in ways he'd never considered before until the moment he did it. He'd been picking up and learning things that he never considered faster than ever. Not to mention the fact that he usually had ten clones in the library all day. Though they dispersed one every hour, they usually left him quite drained, thus his two clone a day rule. He wanted to learn, he thirsted for knowledge. The village wasn't providing so he was taking what everyone else ignored. He had plans, and he knew that his and Sasuke's master plan wouldn't be implemented for a while yet, but still they knew exactly what they wanted. No one would keep them from it.

Moving back, he leaned up against the back wall of the classroom and began to plan out a major prank as well. These pranks were like missions to him. They had a goal, risks, and rewards. Especially when one considered they didn't know of his solid clone jutsu, and the fact that he only used it wisely helped a lot. That was…how he learned the truth after all.

Naruto frowned as he stopped taking notes and looked to the ceiling. He still was in shock when one of his clones learned the truth. Naruto was scared they were right now, after all the growth he'd been experiencing in the past twelve months, and the rapid increase in both his chakra control, and chakra pool. His knowledge of jutsu theory among other things…it made sense. He was the Kyuubi no Yoko. Bound in human form by the Yondaime, he was a plague on the village, allowed to live only because he was useful. Naruto could see the pragmatism in it, and despite all of that, he cared about too many people here to let something like that stop him from protecting them. If it had been before he'd started to open his mind to the possibilities, he might have been shocked or even horrified.

Naruto had kept his secret just that, a secret. He wasn't ready to share, even with his closest people that he knew, or to tell them what he was. What he did know, was that his presence was a detriment to those he was close to. It was why he'd been driving a wedge between himself, and those he was seen to be friends with. He frowned however, as he could hear someone approaching. Switching gears he replaced everything in the drawer, had one of his clones unlock the door, and at the last moment took up the broom, just in time to see the Nara heir walk in, hands in his pockets, a bit of a drowsy expression on his face as he looked at the blood, and walked down the steps. Stopping next to his own seat before taking a seat, and staring down at the blonde with his finger steeped together. He sighed in an irritated tone, before shaking his head.

"So, you think that this is a good idea? Naruto." Shikamaru asked, his voice sounded tired as if he'd much rather be somewhere else than where he was.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, in an innocent tone.

"Hiding. Normally I wouldn't bother with this, but listening to Ino complain was getting way too troublesome," Shikamaru began before shaking his head in exasperation. Closing his eyes as he explained what he'd learned "It's not something anyone else would have noticed, but we've spent a lot of time together these past twelve months thanks to Ino and her Father. So it was obvious that you were hiding something since just a month ago you just changed overnight. Suddenly constantly busy, late with Sasuke more often, and there is this look in your eye…" Then the Nara heir opened his eyes, and Naruto sighed a bit. The look in Shikamaru's eyes told him that if he tried to squeeze his way out, even if he succeeded he would have to deal with the young man again. Despite his lazy attitude, Naruto noticed that when he wanted something, especially when it avoided a situation he didn't want to deal with, the boy was especially keen, and determined to settle it in the quickest and least taxing manner possible.

"Heh, leave it to you to notice someone hiding their potential, eh?" Naruto uttered with his eyes closed, shrugging, and a tired smirk painted across his face. However, Shikamaru felt his mouth go dry for a moment when Naruto opened his eyes, the feeling he felt in that moment from his fellow student was…unnatural. It made his hair stand on end, but it didn't make him back down, though he was uncertain he could if he wanted to at the moment, his body felt frozen in place. Then it was gone as the boy turned away from the Nara heir and laughed before a dozen copies of himself appeared at his sides and moved throughout the room, and worked on his duties, as the blond turned back, a bright smile split his face, and Shikamaru felt a strange stirring in his stomach as he looked at Naruto in that moment, surrounding by an entourage of solid clones a gentle, proud, and warm smile on his face, the feeling was so drastically different than what he'd experienced a moment before. "Thank you, Shikamaru. I think…for a moment…I was lost. Tell Ino…tell my friends I will meet them after my punishment is served." Then without another word he turned and helped his clones work.

Shikamaru took that moment to leave, knowing there was nothing more to say in that instant. Instead he leaned back against the wall outside the classroom door, his heart pound, a cool sweat running down his brow as he thought back to what had just happened in front of him. The image of the supposed dead last declaring himself the next Hokage came back to mind, and the laughter of most of the class except a select few, and for the first time, deep down he had to consider the distinct possibility with a chuckle. Slowly he moved away from the classroom passing by Iruka on the way out, not bothering to say a word. No. He had to take this into consideration. If someone like Naruto existed…could he really afford to just be an average shinobi?

[Uchiha Training Grounds]

Sasuke let out a slow breath, as he dodged under another blow, coming to a quick stand behind his opponent he spun around to deliver a violent kick to the back of their head only to be easily tossed away. Bouncing on the tips of his fingers, the boy recovered with the practiced ease of someone who pushed themselves to the limit every day. Glancing back at the tree he'd almost collided with and the several yards he'd been thrown he appreciated that even with the extra training he put in with his rival, the person before him was still above him, while his goal over shadowed them both like a massive shadow that consumed the village itself. He glanced up to the thin long haired figure. Sasuke clenched his teeth as he stood tall and sped forwards, striking out towards his partner with a trio of lightning quick jabs, followed up by a leg sweep. Still the raven haired shadow just seemed out of reach, every blow was easily dodged, and the sweep was jumped cleanly over. This time however a straight edged sword was pointed down at him.

"I think that makes point for this match, Sasuke-kun." The soft, but focused voice of his sole surviving family member his distant cousin, Uchiha Miko, left nothing but an annoyed sigh to be said in response as she helped him up. Sasuke was constantly amazed at her skill, and dreaded knowing that his despicable brother was far above her as well. She'd been lucky that night so long ago, away on an Anbu training mission, which would have seen her graduation in the elite ranks of the Anbu if the event hadn't taken place was merely five years his senior, but she was a Special Jonin, while he was only an academy student. Though she'd explained that her training had started early at the end of the last war, thus she had been allowed into active service far earlier than allowed during peace times. She assured the younger Uchiha that it was not his skills that lacked, merely the times that he was born into. Truthfully, he'd seen some of the physical wounds his cousin bore, and he understood immediately that someone who's lived through battle doesn't want to have to send anyone else into it unless necessary.

"I suppose this means I'll be cooking again to tonight?" Sasuke grumbled and she merely hummed in happiness while nodding. He knew she'd given up the chance to be an Anbu to take care of him, but it usually felt the opposite to him, as he deadpanned and began to gather his gear. Still the thought lingered, he knew he wasn't as strong as his cousin, and he was more and more certain that Naruto wasn't giving it his all either. Still he didn't bother getting angry over it. They can have their head starts, he had a drive that would take him farther than the top, no he had to reach into the sky, and pull a being that was more like a god from the clouds than a man from the heights of a cliff. It bothered him how far he needed to go, but it was destiny. Destiny…cold…violent destiny. He looked back to his cousin and his eyes looked over her smiling form as a cold spike in his chest reminded him of how like his Mother she was…his cousin had become a constant reminder of all he'd lost. Still he needed her, she was the strongest person who could help him grow strong enough to win.

He clenched his fists tightly, gritting his teeth he could feel the heat of his chakra burning in his throat, but he forced it down and away. He needed to calm; to lose control would only push his progress back on its heels. Pocketing the last of the tools he walked beside his cousin, who hummed a pleasant tune, even as they passed the empty buildings, the once beautifully maintained district was like a ghost town now. "So, I heard a classmate is having a birthday party in a couple weeks." The elder girl said in a teasing voice, and Sasuke wanted to grumble. He had a feeling he knew whom she was referring to and he had less than little interest in the party, or in the recipient of all the attention. Instead he scoffed, and made a quiet dismissal of his cousin's words. She'd already grown used to his manner of communication when he was upset and instead spun on her toes and walked nimbly in front of him, while facing him. "No. No 'Hn' or 'Hmph' or silent glares. Sasuke, you are a Clan Heir, and you have to socialize with the other Clan Heirs sometime. I will be accepting the invitation on your behalf, and you do your best to be accommodating. Otherwise…" she trailed off, and Sasuke froze mid-step. This was one of the few threats she could hold over him, and she rarely used it, like a tactical weapon of mass destruction, she brought it out only when she considered it necessary.

Back when his brother had been training to be an Anbu, he'd come home once a week utterly ruined. Exhausted beyond belief, barely able to move, much less do anything else. He did manage once to complain about the man who'd trained him, which was in and of itself a freak moment, his brother was usually a man who'd never complain even under the greatest of stress or strain. The man who'd trained him, whom was only ever referred to as 'Sempai' was a harsh taskmaster, who apparently had created a training method called the seven stages of hell. Sasuke never heard of his brother even making it to the fourth level, and Miko's smile was the one she used to threaten him with sharing the first stage with him. Sasuke had been warned by many that the training broke more than three quarters of all who took it to the point they could no longer continue as shinobi. One of his uncles had almost lost an arm to the first level alone, and he was a Special Jonin at the time. Thus it was that her threat lingered, he had no doubt that she'd do it. She wasn't the sort to take back such a serious threat, and while Sasuke savored challenges, he was not one who thirsted for being destroyed.

For her part, Miko was bluffing, but Sasuke didn't need to know that. She smiled as he surrendered to her, and she knew he'd be good at the party. She shivered as she remembered the training herself. She was the only Kunoichi in her generation or the previous one to make it to level three, having broken through level two. She'd not even been able to get close to completing the third level…it was…inhuman to say the least. Though she'd seen the record sheet, Itachi had continued to attempt it even while on active duty, making it through the sixth level before his eventual…departure. Still…during that time he'd been on full duty, and no one could tell. Still, the Commander assured her, that the other six levels were child's play compared to the seventh. "Good, I'll help you pick out some clothes and a gift later this week." She smiled turning back forward and walking happily resuming her humming.

Sasuke on the other hand, was annoyed as he looked up at the slowly darkening sky and groaned, reaching up at the sky and clenching his fist, as if grasping at some invisible prize for a moment. Then he shook his head and scoffed before making sure to keep pace with his cousin, the annoyance etched on his face making her giggles only louder in the quiet empty district that once house many more of their clan.

[Uzumaki House]

Naruto sighed as he collapsed into his bed, the roiling headache of three minds crashing into his own as he relaxed on the comfortable surface. Again today his instincts had been right, he'd been learning so much since he learned the secret power of the shadow clones, he had them reading, spying, and watching all over the village. Though he couldn't make many, and had to dispel them three times a day to deal with the pain, he knew that with time it would get easier as he got older and more accustomed to it all. He glanced to his closet, the back wall having been hollowed out and a secret door put in to hide his secret treasures, and important notes and books. Naruto was no fan of book work, preferring a hands-on approach, but he knew that to succeed in his plans he had to be careful, and play his cards in a very specific order. The whole training with Sasuke had really not been his original intention but the young avenger was skilled, and almost as good as Naruto was at picking up new skills. The young shinobi-in-training had much to work on still, but he'd realized that Shikamaru was right.

If he ran then he'd lose, his plans would be worthless, and worse still he'd have to regret it his entire life. He was going to be a Hokage, and Hokage weren't cowards! Not only that, he'd already done a lot of work, and maneuvering to get things as they were. He was in the perfect class, with little or no chance of them placing him on a team with a Chuunin or Special Jonin sensei should he pass. Still there were some complications he'd need to work on, not to mention that no matter how much he trained, learned, or experienced he was still young and his body had significant limitations. Not that it would stop him for long. As the headache already began to ebb away, Naruto stood up and walked back to his small kitchen and picked up the cup ramen that had finished heating up. With a satisfied groan he began to hungrily devour the noodles, walking calmly over to his windowsill and looking out at Konoha with a wistful sort of gaze as he continued to eat. He knew that there were things he needed to do. First though he'd have to survive the deadliest challenge of his young life.

Ino's Birthday Party.

[End Prologue #2]

Hey, Sorry for the long wait. I have been having a heck of a time trying to get things the way I liked them. Not to mention several revisions. The next chapter will be a lot more Naruto-centric, as well as the final Prologue chapter.

I hope you are all ready to get wild!


End file.
